Dear Sam
by SILVERArrowGRIFFIN
Summary: Everyone's wondering who's behind 'Dear Sam' the famous advice column of the school's magazine.Everyone but Lily.She enjoys answering people's problem but one day the mysterious 'Quaffle Kid' seeks advice to ask her out.Intrigued,she tries to look for him
1. Quaffle Kid

**A/N: Hey Everyone!! It's my first James/Lily fic you guys will love it and this one's for Nimmy and Michael, my Ms pwn a lot and thanks to Sammy Smith my BETA.**

**Title: Dear Sam**

**Chapter 1- Quaffle Kid**

It was a beautiful Monday morning and the Great Hall was filled with excited chatter from the students. Normally, everyone would be groaning about classes and unfinished homework but on this particular day at Hogwarts, it was different. Everyone couldn't help but talk about one thing: _The Phoenix_.

_The Phoenix_ is Hogwarts' weekly school magazine. Professor Dumbledore established it and it covers everything about the school. Quidditch games, clubs, and student editorials etc. But of all the articles inside the school magazine, there was one column that's very popular amongst the student body.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so excited for this week's issue! I hope Sam read my letter," Alice sat beside her best friend, Lily Evans.

Lily was reading her Transfiguration book. She put it down and looked at her friend. "You wrote to Sam?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I did. She or He is the greatest columnist in The Phoenix ever," Alice replied.

Sam is the penname of the advice columnist called 'Dear Sam' in _The Phoenix_. No one knows his or her name. They aren't even sure if Sam is female or male.

"It's here!!" Alice screamed, pointing at the floating magazines that were landing in front of each student. Everyone abandoned their meals and took the magazine enthusiastically. The boys were scanning through the pages hurriedly until they reached the Quidditch page, and the girls directly flipping to Sam's column.

Everyone was busy reading the magazine except for Lily. She grinned at her friend who was busy reading the column and hearing her scream at the end when she found out that 'Sam' answered to her letter.

"Your identity wouldn't have been revealed if only you didn't scream. Now Frank Longbottom knows that you fancy him," Lily said, she stood up and prepared to leave the Great Hall for her first class of the day. "Come on, let's go," Lily insisted while looking at Alice who was still in her seat, blushing furiously.

Third period class was Defence Against the Dark Arts, they were doing research in the Library. As usual, Lily was the first one to finish all of her research work.

"Hey Evans," James Potter sat across from her.

"What do you want, Potter?" She said, giving him a glare.

"I got detention for 2 months," He said.

"And I'm concerned, why?" She replied.

"My detention's going to be with you, working at the Phoenix," He smirked.

"THE WHAT?!" She shouted and received a warning from Madam Pince, "How is that possible? Who would put an idiot like you there?"

"Someone who believes I have potential," He replied, flashing a smile.

"Yeah right. And what are you going to write about? _"__10 Reasons Why James Potter has a big head"_? Or perhaps, _"__How to win an instant date with big-headed Potter"_?" She scoffed.

"Believe me. If I did write that article about how to win an instant date with James Potter I could summarised it in seven words" He moved closer to her, "As long as you're not Lily Evans."

"You and your ego," Lily snapped.

"Meet you later after dinner?" James asked innocently.

"Excuse me?" Her face was a mask of incredulity.

"Well, you know, I work at The Phoenix now and I seriously have no idea where you guys do your nerdy stuff," James answered.

"It's called writing, and I am certainly not going with you. Go there by yourself," She finished and stood up, then proceeded to sit at another table.

Lily finally finished her article on Muggle technology a few minutes later and was glad that Potter didn't bother her anymore. In order to kill time before the period ended, she decided to read _The Phoenix_. A few turning of pages later, she was on Sam's advice column.

_Dear Sam,_

_My boyfriend and I have been going out for a year now, but every month there's one time where he acts all weird and everything. I asked him what's wrong with him but he tells me he's fine. I was thinking that maybe he's cheating on me. What should I do?_

_Confused Hufflepuff_

_Dear Confused Hufflepuff,_

_Acting all weird every month? Your boyfriend must be hiding something from you. You should make him talk to you about it. It's either he's cheating on you or maybe he has one furry little secret._

_Sam_

Lily chuckled a bit reading that.

_Dear Sam,_

_I am muggle born and I'm not sure if you've ever heard of the word 'divorce'. Well, my parents owled to me a month ago and told me that they might be getting a divorce anytime soon. I'm really sad about it because I'm the only child and I know one day I'll have to choose between the two of them. Please help me._

_Griffin_

_Dear Griffin,_

_Luckily, I know what 'divorce' is. Maybe you shouldn't think about it too much. Your parents did say that they might get a divorce and it isn't sure yet if they actually will. Just wait for them to tell you that and make them think about it first. _

_Sam_

The next one read.

_Dear Sam,_

_I've been crushing on Frank Longbottom from Gryffindor and I really like him. I'm not sure if he likes me though, but he's really good to me and everything. I'm not sure if I should tell him or if I should wait, because I really, really want to tell him what I feel. But I'm also scared that people might laugh at me. And what if he's going to reject me?_

_IloveFrank_

_Dear IloveFrank,_

_You should tell him what you feel about him and don't let others bring you down. It is rare for a girl to tell a guy what she feels and if he rejects you well then there is nothing wrong with trying. I will admire your courage if you tell him._

_Sam_

Lily tried hard not to chuckle at her friend's letter this time. It was a mistake for Alice to write Frank's name but she hoped that her friend will be okay.

"Hey Lily," Lily froze when someone sat next to her. He was smiling at her with his face smudged with ink.

"Hey Michael," Lily peeked at him from the magazine, hiding her blush. Michael Bessvis was a fellow sixth year Hufflepuff student. He was Chaser in the Quidditch team, and also one of the top students in their year. He's the president of the Charms club, and a member of Professor Slughorn's 'Slug Club'. Michael was the complete opposite to James Potter. In other words, Lily had been fancying him for over a year now.

"You don't mind me sitting here and talking to you right?" He asked.

"No, not at all," Lily answered, she could feel herself tingling inside.

"Listen, Lily. I was wondering if…" Michael started but was interrupted when someone called out.

"HEY EVANS!"

Lily looked over to where the sound came from and glared at James again. She was so pissed at him; she could quite literally kill him right then and there.

"What do you want arsehole?" She asked.

"Nothing," James said simply, laughing loudly he left the library with Sirius.

"Sorry Michael, what were you going to tell me?" Lily asked. Michael opened his mouth to speak when -

"Everyone please line up, it's time for us to go," the Professor called.

"Sorry, I'll talk to you again," Michael stood up and followed the line. Lily stared at Michael's back before realising it was time to leave.

"James Potter I will kill you," she muttered under her breath, already thinking of her revenge.

---

After dinner, James waited for Lily outside of the Great Hall.

"Here's the instructions to the room, I have to do something else so I'll meet you there Potter," Lily handed him a small piece of parchment.

"I'll be counting the minutes until you get there, my love," James winked at her.

"Shut up and go," Lily said, turning her back and walking up the stairs.

Lily walked faster than usual and made sure no one was following her. When the coast was finally clear, she secretly went to the Owlery. She approached one owl and took a pile of letters from it. She grabbed them, hid her hands under her robes and left the Owlery.

After ten minutes of walking, she arrived in the staff room of _The Phoenix_ which was in the second floor. She put the piles of envelopes on her desk and started to read each of them. Thirty letters later, she was only left with one. She yawned while opening it.

_Dear Sam,_

_I've got this problem. You see, I really like Lily Evans (Please don't publish her name. I just want you to know who she is.) But I can't have a decent conversation with her. Every time I try to talk to her, an idiot will always interrupt us. I'd love to ask her out but I just don't have the nerves to do so. It's like she's too perfect for me and I'm nothing compared to her. I've never felt so gutless before and this is the first time._

_Quaffle Kid_

Lily's green eyes grew wider as she read it all over again. Someone under the alias of 'Quaffle Kid' _likes _her. Who could he be? There are a lot of Hogwarts boys out there and it could just be anyone of them. She read the letter for the fourth time again when suddenly someone came up in front of her, panting.

"Hey Evans, you said it was on the sixth floor. You didn't tell me it was on the second," James Potter was sweating and his hair was sticking up madly.

Lily paid no attention to him; all she could think about was 'Quaffle Kid'.


	2. Balls of Parchment

**A/N: This chapter has nothing much in it. Just some bit info on what's going to happen in the following chapter :D Thanks for your review btw!!**

**Title: Dear Sam**

**Chapter 2-Balls of Parchment**

"Oi, Evans," James snapped his fingers in front of her daydreaming face. Her face had an expression of a deep reverie and James could have sworn she was nearly drooling.

They were in the middle of an uninteresting Transfiguration class and as usual, James was bored. He wanted to do something fun with Sirius but he dozed off, so he turned around and faced Lily Evans. It was a great shock to him seeing her not concentrating in class for the first time ever.

"Oi Evans," He called again. "Evans!" She wouldn't listen to him she appeared as though she wasn't even on earth, she was in another place and James couldn't reach her. He smirked, coming up with a plan. He had no choice but to do something that would wake her up and piss her off.

He took an empty piece of parchment, rolled it into a ball and threw it at Lily's face.

When the ball of parchment hit her somewhere in between her eyes, she blinked twice and looked at the idiot grinning at her.

"You're dead," she mouthed at him. He simply shrugged and laughed at her. Lily picked up the ball of parchment and aimed it skillfully at James. He saw it coming towards him and did a small spell to blow it away. Lily rolled her eyes and made another ball of parchment, she threw it but he did the same spell. She made another set of them and threw them together but it didn't hit him.

"You call yourself a witch?" James asked, giving her another playful grin. Lily was about to make a rude hand gesture when someone disrupted the whole class.

"Who the hell threw this at me? It's really annoying!" Everyone turned to look at Kelsey Grint, a Slytherin. Her desk was filled with balls of parchment. No one gave any comment except for two obvious people who were snickering. The bell rang in a few minutes and everyone started to go out of the classroom.

Lily was packing her bag when suddenly she felt someone's silhouette in front of her.

"What are you doing, idiot?" She spoke without looking around her.

"Umm…Lily?" Her face flushed when she saw Michael standing in front of her.

"Oh…hey…M-michael, I'm sorry, I thought you were Potter," Lily gave an embarrassed smile, knocking most of her stuff to the floor.

"I forgot to tell you something yesterday," He said, leaning down to help her gather her things.

"Yeah, you were telling me something yesterday until some idiot interrupted us," That line, sounded vaguely familiar to her.

"I'm sorry about that, Professor Dumbledore wants to meet us prefects later after our last period for a meeting. Do you want me to accompany you there?" He opened the door out for her.

He's bringing me to the meeting. Lily remained speechless for one whole minute.

"Lily?"

"Sorry. Yeah sure, I'd love you. I mean I'd love it if we went to the meeting together," She replied.

"See later then. Do you want me to go with you to the Dungeons for Potions class?" It was only the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors who were going to share the class today, while the other two will have Arithmancy.

"No thanks. You might be late for your next class," Lily said as they parted ways.

After the last class of the day, Lily decided to go and read some books in the Library before going to the Prefects' Meeting. She felt a bit excited for next week's Phoenix issue. Maybe because her answer to Quaffle Kid's letter will be posted. She smiled and thought about it. Who could secretly like her? She's just a plain and simple girl.

"It's like she's too perfect for me and I'm nothing compared to her."

She smiled on that line. It was sweet of him to write that. She continued to walk and daydream. Since yesterday, she couldn't stop daydreaming about the mysterious Quaffle Kid. About his real identity. She couldn't help but wonder who he is. She thought about looking for him but it'll be hard work and she had to do it without anyone noticing. She couldn't tell Alice or else her secret about 'Sam' will be revealed. Nobody in the staff knows that she's Sam. It was only Professor Dumbledore who knew about it since it was his idea in the first place.

She was about to get in when she suddenly bumped into someone.

"Hey Lily," someone said, she looked up to see it was Michael.

"Hey Michael," Lily said, she tried to make sure she didn't blush. It seemed like wherever she went, he was always there.

"So, you here for a bit of reading?" He asked.

"Yeah, as usual," She replied.

"Do you want to sit together?" Michael offered as they both went inside.

"Sure." Lily took a book she had wanted to read all day, while Michael found a seat and prepared his things for an Arithmancy essay.

She finally got the book and sat across from him. She found it hard to concentrate on reading because he wass there, and there was such an awkward silence between them that she might actually blush furiously if he started to talk. She took a peek at him. He was busy scribbling on his roll of parchment, she laughed slightly at the ink stain on his collar and a bit on his nose.

"What's up?" He asked when he noticed her laughing.

"There's an ink stain on your nose," She choked out, stating to laugh harder.

"You think it's funny, don't you?" He said, amused.

"Maybe."

"Do you want to take it off for me?" Michael asked.

"What?" The book she was holding slammed on the table. Madame Pince glared at her for a moment.

"Do you mind taking off the stain for me?" He repeated again.

"Uhh…sure," she took her handkerchief from her pocket and started to remove the stain from his nose. She giggled silently.

"Thanks," He smiled when she'd finished.

"Anytime," She said as she picked up the book again.

"I think the meeting's starting soon," Michael said, glancing at his watch. "Should we go now?"

Lily nodded while Michael gathered his things. A few seconds later, they left and started to head out of the library.

"I forgot to ask you, are you nervous?" Lily asked.

"For what?" He looked at her.

"Tomorrow's Quidditch match, against my House."

"Sort of, the Gryffindor team are hard to beat especially with James Potter. Last year's final match was brilliant," He recalled. "Gryffindor slayed the Slytherins."

"Potter's nothing but a flying balloon, you shouldn't be scared of him," Lily commented, annoyed with Potter's name being mentioned. "I hope the game tomorrow will be good."

"Thanks." They were now in front of Professor Dumbledore's office entrance. The Gargoyle was asking for the password.

"What's the password?" Lily asked him, he didn't mention the password to her before.

"Pepper Imps," Michael spoke and the gargoyle jumped out of its place and let them in. Lily knocked on the door. A fellow prefect opened it for them and they found everyone surrounding Professor Dumbledore, who was smiling at them.

"Now that we're all here, let us commence the meeting," Professor Dumbledore rose his wand and with a quick swish, chairs appeared around the circle of prefects. "Everyone, please take a seat."

"This year, I will be organising a charity event in Hogwarts," Professor Dumbledore started. The tired-looking Prefects were energized with the news, and talking excitedly to one another. Dumbledore allowed them go on first before saying anything else. When they all stopped talking, he continued.

"The proceeds of this will go to St. Mungo's."

"What is the charity event, sir?" A Ravenclaw prefect asked.

"I will turn a bit of the Black Lake into a skating rink, with the permission of the merpeople of course. It will be like a dance only it's on a skating rink," Dumbledore answered. "This will happen three weeks after tomorrow's Quidditch match. So, we have three weeks to prepare everything plus the entrance fee to the dance will be one galleon per head."

For forty-five minutes, the whole group discussed and shared their ideas. They had missed dinner but Professor conjured food for them.

"The Head Boy and Girl will tell you more about everything in the upcoming days. For now, I thank everyone for joining this meeting and I hope that this up coming charity event will be a great success," With that, Professor Dumbledore ended the meeting and everyone proceeded to leave the office.

"Hey Moony!" James, Sirius, and Peter approached Remus after the Prefects' meeting.

"Hi mates," Remus greeted back.

"So what was the meeting about?" Sirius asked.

"I can't tell you about it," He yawned and stretched tiredly.

"Come on, tell us. If you won't tell us, we'll still find out about it," James said, pushing Remus to spill the beans.

"He's right," Peter added.

"Charity Event," Remus told them, giving in.

"How boring is that? Can't Dumbledore think of something better?" Sirius commented.

"It's going to be a dance only it's on a skating rink. I think it's going to be fun," Remus replied but Sirius wasn't paying attention anymore. He was whispering something to James. They were both looking in one direction with smug faces.

"Bessvis…" Both of them walked towards Michael who just went out of the office.

"Thank you, sir," Lily said. She had had some things to discuss with Professor Dumbledore before leaving the office.

"You're welcome, Ms. Evans," He said as she left the room. Michael left the office five minutes ago, he told her that he would wait for her before they do their rounds in patrolling the corridors.

"I hope you don't wet your pants tonight," She heard a familiar voice. She stepped out of the room and found Michael surrounded by James Potter's gang.

"No way…" She whispered to herself. She looked at Michael who was obviously being tormented by them.

"What do you guys want?" Michael said. Lily could see the sweat on his brow.

"Stay away from Evans," James commanded fiercely.

"Why?" Michael asked.

"Because you're an idiot, that's why!" Sirius snapped harshly.

"Just stay away from Evans, will you?" James repeated. "Or else..."

"Or else what?" Lily said coming around the corner.

"Hey there, love," James winked at her.

"Don't call me that! It's gross," Lily said. "And could you stop going around picking on people?"

"I was just telling pretty boy over here to stay away from you."

"And why would you tell him that?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"'Coz you're mine, Evans," He winked at her again. "And he's been hanging out with you."

"Excuse me?" Lily asked.

"She's not yours," Michael interrupted daringly.

"Leave this to me, Michael," Lily told him fiercely. Michael backed off. "Listen here, Potter. Do you know what I think of you?"

"Two lovers quarrelling. Let's go and leave them," Remus commented.

"Don't be such a killjoy Remus, this is too damn fun to watch," Sirius laughed, looking at them with interest.

"I know what you think of me, you think I'm fanciable," James said pompously.

"Gosh, stop being so full of yourself, Potter," She replied harshly, "I'll never like you."

"I'll never like you too," He responded with equal force .

"Then stop bothering me," Lily said, starting to become frustrated.

"Bothering you is so much fun," He said laughing.

"You're wasting my time," Lily huffed.

"I never invited you to join our little talk," James countered, grinning at her.

"Let's go, Michael," Lily turned her back on James and pulled Michael away.

"Word of advice, pretty boy…" Sirius shouted. "Watch your back!" All the Marauders laughed at this statement.

"Yeah... See you at the game tomorrow," The sly smirk from James's face couldn't be erased.


	3. The Quidditch Match

A/N: Sorry for this late update. My BETA got her internet back now so yay!!!

Title: Dear Sam

Chapter 3- The Quidditch Match

"Potter passes it to Capper. A Bludger flies towards Capper but he missed it. Chaser from the opposing team tries to grab the Quaffle but -ouch- Black aims a bludger at her. One chaser down for Hufflepuff and Capper throws Quaffle back to Potter. Potter speeds up and —_ 10 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!!_" The field was filled with the commentator's loud voice and the cheers of the Gryffindors, who were leading the game by 130 points. The Hufflepuffs managed to get 40 points.

The Hufflepuff captain called for a time out and the players landed on the ground.

"Okay, Everyone. We have to make sure Hufflepuff doesn't get a score and make sure, Conard," James Potter directed with his grouped team and pointed in the direction of his Seeker. "that you get the snitch before the Hufflepuff seeker gets it"

"Aye, captain," The new Gryffindor seeker, Azar Conard, a fifth year girl agreed. The whistle blew and the Gryffindor team prepared to fly again. The Gryffindor crowd got excited and rallied.

_**So who are we fighting for**__? _

_Gryffindor, givin it all for the red and gold! _

_**And who are we flying for? **_

_Gryffindor, this is battle this is war! _

_**So who are we fighting for?**_

_Gryffindor, we're a force you can't ignore!_

The game started again. Twenty minutes later Gryffindor were still leading with 160 points while Hufflepuff's got 50 points. Pincer, the third chaser of Gryffindor, got the Quaffle and flew upward. The Hufflepuff chasers followed, trying to stop her from escaping in order to score. Then, suddenly, she threw it downwards towards James. He caught it, sped up with his broom and scored another ten points for Gryffindor.

"And that was an amazing display of the Porskoff Ploy by the Gryffindor chasers!! An incredible and well-rehearsed move. Well done, Gryffindors!" The commentator's voice echoed around the large stadium, his voice laced with joy.

A few moments after that, it started to rain and the snitch was still nowhere to be seen. Both Seekers were hovering around looking for the snitch while dodging bludger attacks.

Michael flew by the Gryffindor stand and caught a glimpse of Lily. She was smiling at him. He waved at her and she waved back, a few metres back James saw him.

"Oi, Padfoot!" He made some sort of secret signal to Sirius who played as one of Gryffindor Beaters. Sirius made a thumbs up gesture and flew after a bludger, he was closer to it bludger now. With the club, he did a backhanded swing, sending it behind him rather than in front. The Gryffindors groaned thinking it was going to fail.

"CONARD CAUGHT THE SNITCH!! GRYFFINDOR WINS WITH 320 POINTS!!" The commentator screamed excitedly as James landed along with his other team members and gave a big hug to their seeker for her first win and their first win of the season. Sirius landed a few minutes after and gave a big high five to James.

"Awesome job, Padfoot!" They left the field and into the locker rooms.

"Michael!!!" Lily screamed at the bleeding and falling figure. He was falling fast and all that she could see was a blurring yellow outline.

Everyone thought Sirius's Bludger Backbeat move was a fail but they were too caught up in the winning moment that they didn't notice Michael being hit square in the head that knocked him unconscious and totally lost control of his broom.

Lily ran for it. She informed the teachers.

"Hey Evans!! Aren't you going to give me a congratulatory kiss?" James said as she passed by him.

"Shut up you idiot! I know you told Sirius to do that on purpose," She snapped ferociously.

"But we won didn't we?" James asked innocently.

"Who cares? It's not new to me and you don't have to do that to Michael. We could still win even if you didn't do it," She looked pissed.

"So now you're siding with the loser?" James said accusingly and blocked her way.

"Stay away from me," She said coldly and pushed him away, heading toward the pitch.

_Before the match_

Lily woke up in the early hours of the morning. She left Gryffindor tower when suddenly she felt like someone was following her…she felt almost paranoid. Lily looked behind her but no one appeared to be there. She continued to walk, turning her mind towards the Quidditch match that was going to commence in a few hours. It was to be the first match of the year. Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. She had a great feeling that Gryffindor _will _win today.

Lily paused and listened to the footsteps that were coming towards her. She looked back again; no one was there. It was either she _was_ becoming paranoid or someone really _was_ following her.

She continued to walk when she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh, hey Lily!" It was Michael.

"Hey Michael, you're up early today," She greeted back friendly.

"I woke up early…I'm still nervous about the match later," He answered.

"You'll be fine," Lily said reassuringly, she was looking behind herself for the third time.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing, I just thought that someone was following me." She replied.

"Let's go to the Great Hall and have breakfast?" She nodded at him and they both went in the Great Hall.

James Potter appeared holding his broom. He just missed Lily and Michael for a few minutes. Sirius caught up with him. Both of them did an hour of flying and then went back to the common room to change and get their Quidditch robes.

"Anything wrong, Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing, Padfoot." He looked at Great Hall door. "So are you ready for the game?"

"Aye captain!" Sirius said, while he did a military style salute.

"Good, because we're making sure that Hufflepuff will be slaughtered today." James said visciously.

"Wow, you're really taking your anger out on that pretty boy's arse are you?" Sirius teased.

"I just want us to get the Quidditch cup since this year is my first year as a Quidditch Captain" He replied.

"Just tell me that you want to impress and make a move on Lily and I'll shut up," Sirius suggested simply.

"I'm hungry, let's go eat breakfast," James announced evasively as he opened the door to the Great Hall while Sirius shrugged at his best friend, who obviously refused to answer him.

"He's got a cracked skull," Madame Pomfrey told Lily. Lily was the only Gryffindor among the group of Hufflepuff's surrounding their injured chaser.

"Is he going to be okay?" Lily looked at Madame Pomfrey, who was cleaning the remaining bloodstains.

"He'll be alright, at least 5 days in the hospital wing would do for him," She answered then turning back to the task at hand.

"Thanks," Lily said as she departed the Hospital Wing and decided to go to the Owlery. She was going to send the letter she's been meaning to send for over a week to her parents.

She went in, holding her envelope. She found one brown tawny owl and sent her letter. She was about to leave when James Potter turned out.

"Have you been following me?" She asked suspiciously.

"Why would I do that Evans?" He asked rudely.

"What are you doing here?" Lily demanded, tying to figure out if he had indeed been following her.

"Sending a letter of course, it's not only you who can send one," James said.

"Whatever Potter," She rolled her eyes and started to leave. Then abruptly, she stopped.

"You nearly killed him," Lily accused.

"Killed who?" James asked, completely confused.

"Michael," Lily stated.

"I didn't do anything to him," James said, not really caring.

"Don't lie, Potter. I know you've planned out everything," She accused him once more.

"It's Quidditch. Any dangerous thing could happen," James stated. They glared at each other.

A/N: Credits to the wrock band Ministry of Magic because I used some line from their song 'Gryffindor Rally Call' so check them out they're awesome.


	4. Sam's Reply to the Quaffle Kid

**A/N: oh yay i'm updating . -takes a portkey and leave-**

**

* * *

**

Title: Dear Sam

Chapter 4- Sam's Reply to the Quaffle Kid

It was Sunday afternoon and Lily was finalising her articles for tomorrow's Phoenix issue. It's been days since the Quidditch match. She visited Michael this morning; He was going to be released today. Also, for the past few days, she had been staying away from James Potter.

"Evans!" A booming voice came from her back. To her dismay, it was _him_.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" She asked, venom slightly seeping through her words.

"Detention," he replied nonchalantly. Lily was glaring at him and ignored him as she started to compile all her articles.

"It's not like I want to be here in the first place," He added.

"Then leave," She flatly said.

"I'm here to get your articles," he informed her.

"Why should I give them to you?" Lily asked cautiously.

"Because Dumbledore told me to do so," He quipped.

"Fine," she said resignedly as she handed the articles over to him. But in the process of handing them over, a piece of parchment slipped out from the pile and was in perfect view for James to see.

"Hang on-" He said, as he examined it closely, eyes almost squinting, "these are replies from 'Sam'. Don't tell me-"

Lily froze and was nearly panicking. She was shaking. Her secret must never be revealed or else. She swore to the headmaster that she would never tell anyone, even her best friend. If a big-mouthed moron like James Potter let the truth out, then everyone in the school will know that _she _is Sam and they'd have to stop her segment. Instant dread filled her.

James started to laugh boisterously then and announced, "You? Sam? Wait 'til I tell the gang." Lily rolled her eyes as he continued talking, disbelief in his tone. "Merlin's pants, I lost a bet! I seriously thought Sam was Dumbledore!"

"What makes you think I'm Sam?" Lily asked quizzically, trying to sway his mind from the truth.

"You have her articles," He replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"It doesn't show proof and besides, 'Sam' puts her articles on my table so that they can be submitted," she said in a voice that held confidence that it actually sounded as if it was the truth.

But James was already paying attention to another piece of parchment.

"_Dear Sam, I've got this problem. You see, I really like Lily Evans, (Please don't publish her name. I just want you to know who she is) but I can't find a decent conversation with her. Every time I try to talk to her, some idiot will always interrupt us. I'd love to ask her out, but I just don't have the nerves to do so. It's like she's too perfect for me and I'm nothing compared to her. I've never felt so gutless before and this is the first time. Quaffle Kid_," He read it aloud.

"Give that back!" Lily exclaimed as she took the parchment from him.

"Why is this with you?" James asked and raised an eyebrow.

"None of your business," she replied hurriedly.

"It's addressed to Sam," James stated while he moved closer to her desk and put the articles down on her table, holding the parchment in front of Lily.

"Yes, and it's about me," she replied and snatched it back.

"Why is it with _you_?" He took it back.

"In case you're that daft to even comprehend what I said, it's about me and Sam thinks I should find this guy," she triumphantly got it back from him and hid it carefully under her shelf.

"Why would a bloke like you?" James asked and flashed a toothy grin.

"Why would a girl swoon over you?" Lily countered, anger bubbling up within her.

"Well, I'm handsome, charming and a Quidditch player," James said and counted off on his fingers then ruffled his hair, making it all the more messier.

"I could deflate your large head, Potter," she scoffed, wondering how much more obnoxious he could get. Her guess: much, much more.

"So…who do you think this "Quaffle Kid" bloke is?" James said, changing the topic swiftly.

"How should I know?" Lily said.

"He sounds like a coward," James replied.

"Why?"

"He should tell you face to face not through some article."

"What's it to you anyways?" Lily asked, her anger flaring up once again.

"Nothing. Just curious," he said innocently, making Lily annoyed.

"Why are you so curious about my love life?" Lily asked, now it was her turn to be curious.

"Because it's pathetic, just like you," James taunted and grinned. Lily had to bury the urge to reach out and smack that stupid little grin off his stupid face.

With her curiosity vanquished, all that Lily was left with was burning rage.

"Pathetic? Are you calling me pathetic? You're the one who's pathetic here, acting like you're the boss of this place. Maybe you're just jealous!" Lily blurted out without thinking, her anger getting the better of her.

"Why would I be jealous?" James asked defensively, his features contorting to a look of disgust.

Lily glared at him, "Just leave," her voice seething.

"You know what? Maybe _you __are_ Sam!" He exclaimed.

"I'm not. End of conversation. Now leave me alone!" Lily announced, took the pile of articles from her desk and handed it over to him. James wanted to protest more but she gave him another seething glare, stopping him in his tracks.

"I'll leave but just so you know, I'm going to find out who exactly Sam is." And with that he left. But Lily didn't seem to find it threatening. In a day or so, she knew he'd give up on finding Sam's identity.

The next day, every girl in the Great Hall opened directly to Sam's page as soon as they got their hands on the latest issue of _The Phoenix_. It contained five letters but the third one was the most important to Lily. She can't help but grin while reading it.

_Dear Sam,_

_I've got this problem. You see, I really like this girl from Gryffindor but I can't seem to have a decent conversation with her. Every time I try to talk to her, some idiot will always interrupt us. I'd love to ask her out but I just don't have the nerves to do so. It's like she's too perfect for me and I'm nothing compared to her. I've never felt so gutless before and this is the first time._

_Quaffle Kid_

_Dear Quaffle Kid,_

_If you can't have a decent conversation with her, why don't you owl her instead? You could write to her as an anonymous person at first telling her how you feel and when you finally have the courage, you could tell her who you are. Believe me, this might work._

_Sam_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks to Sammy my awesome aussie BETA :P**


End file.
